


Boyfriends

by Ellaaashima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, Napping, Polyamory, Returning Home, Sharing a Bed, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: You shifted from your spot, trying to get up. However, two pairs of arms tied you down from where you lay.Or,Kenma and Tetsurou are in love with you just as much as they are in love with each other.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	Boyfriends

To have homework during winter break is truly one of the worst things. 

You laid your head on the table, closing your eyes shut and wishing that your homework could just magical finish itself. Sadly, not everything you want can happen.

You then lift your head, staring at your boyfriend on the couch. Kenma is nonchalantly using his phone, most likely playing a game, totally focused on whatever he's doing. And, you can't help but be jealous of his homework free winter break.

"Kenmaaa," you called his name like a kid, sluggishly moving your body around. "Help me, please." You looked down on your textbook, eventually glaring at the numbers and equations that were printed on the paper. 

Kenma simply gives you a glance, shrugging his shoulders and going back to playing his game. "I dont know if I could help you with that, [name]," he says monotonously as ever, face void of emotion.

"But it's math, Kenma!" You whined even more, your pout deepening. Your arms flailed around, and you're so close to throwing your book because of the fact that you can't answer it properly.

Kenma pauses his game, heaving himself to sit up and moving his legs so that his sock covered feet would touch the cold floor. "... Kaito-sensei is awful to give you second years homework at a time like this," he heaves a sigh as he comments, "He should lay low for awhile."

Vigorously nodding your head in agreement, your pout falters. "You said it, Kenma! This particular lesson is on a whole other level as well."

The older male then beckons you to come over, patting the spot beside him once. "If only Kuroo were here, I wouldn't have to help you."

Enthusiastically, you got on your feet as quick as possible. Grabbing your book, you then walked to the other side of the table and sat on the couch beside your boyfriend with a warm smile on your face. "I'm sure this'll be a piece of cake for you!" With encouraging words, you passed the book to him.

"You owe me apple pie," Kenma grumbles underneath his breath as he scans the book. It took him awhile, but then he was able to recognize the questions on the book, remembering that he was also having trouble with it during his time as a second year as well.

"We should make some when Tetsurou gets back." At your words, Kenma simply hums in response and takes the pencil from your hands, and he begins to write something on your textbook. 

You peer over and see that he's already answered one question. "That's fast, Kenma!" Taken aback, you gasped. 

He finishes writing the answer, nodding at his own accomplishment. "Kuroo taught me about this lesson before," he mentions causally. He turns his head to look at you, head tilted to the side, "Do I still need to explain or do you get it already?" He then questions, passing the book back to you.

You scrutinized Kenma's answer, and the gears in your head began to work slowly but surely. "... I think I get it now, Kenma. Thank you," you don't forget to say your thanks as you then began to process the answer in your mind and writing it down on the textbook.

The third year let's himself burn the image of you doing your homework in his mind. The way your face is contorted into a much more serious and focused expression is mezmerizing. You close your eyes longer than necessary when mentally calculating a question in your head, your eyebrows furrowing from time to time when you're confused for a moment. Sometimes, you even bite the inside of your cheek, or a part of your bottom lip as you thought about the question. 

Swift and quiet as the wind, Kenma reached for his phone on his lap and then proceeded to snap a few pictures of you in different angles. He reviews them all, not knowing that he's smiling as he sends them all to Kuroo and letting him know what he and you are doing right now.

When Kenma then peeks from behind his phone to check up on you, he's surprised to see you on the floor. Your upper half is on the table, your head laying on your arms that served as a pillow over your textbook. Some locks of your hair had fallen to cover your face, and Kenma is quick to snap a few more pictures to send Kuroo.

The hair on your face is brushed to the side of your face and behind your ear. The light touch makes you squirm, being a light sleeper that could actually wake up if you feel something unusual as you slept. Your eyes open, being blinked twice, and you lift your head in surprise to find yourself to have fallen asleep on your homework. 

Kenma places his warm hand on your head, his touch almost inviting. "Let's go take a nap, [name]," Kenma tells you, seeing how you both need a nap anyways. 

You don't answer verbally, only releasing something between a sigh and a groan. Your boyfriend helps you up, carefully tugging on your arm to make you stand on your own two feet. His hand falls down, only to take ahold of your own hand to guide and leadi the way to the bedroom not too far away. 

Eyes barely keeping themselves open, you got under the warm covers and made yourself comfortable. You positioned yourself at the middle of the mattress, the same position when you sleep with your boyfriends. However, you only have one of them right now, so the right end of the bed is occupied while the other isn't.

You move in the snuggle into Kenma's warmth, smiling blissfully at the feeling of your forehead on his chest whilst you feel him slowly breath in and out. Your short arm over Kenma's waist gives you the reassurance that you aren't alone, and you soon close your eyes into a deep sleep as Kenma's breathing lulls you.

The third year finds himself not sleeping just yet. He takes in the feeling of having only you in his arms with no one else to share with. Usually, he and Kuroo would be beside you as the three of you slept, but that isn't the case now since Kuroo is still on his way from a very rigorous training camp in his university.

And as you slept, Kenma runs his hand through your hair lovingly. The knots of your hair are untangled by his fingers running through them again and again. When he's satisfied with that, he rests his arm over your waist as well and brings your even more closer to him to the point that your face is slightly squishing unto his torso already. He doesn't mind that you're asleep and not really knowing what's happening to you right now, he's actually enjoying the moment of quietly being with you. 

Before Kenma let's himself finally go into dreamland, he places a lingering kiss on the crown of your head. "I love you," he mutters to you despite the fact that you can't hear him right now. He secures his arm around you, and finally closes his eyes to rest for awhile.

**

By the time that Kuroo gets to his apartment that he shares with his two lovers, it's already night time. The natural bedheaded male pushes his hair back with a sigh, unlocking the door with his own keys. 

He steps into the living room, and expects to see both his lovers somewhere around the room. He expects a greeting from them both, one running up to him enthusiastically while wrapping her arms around him, and the other following suit while muttering a "welcome back" with a kiss on the cheek.

However, his expectations were ruined when he's met with a dead silent living room. He shuts the door behind him, and surveys the area. He notices the textbook that he's seen from Kenma's pictures earlier placed on the table, and he concludes that his girlfriend must have finished her homework already. 

Kuroo leaves his belongings on the floor, and investigated more into the apartment. There's no sign of you or Kenma in the living room, bathroom and kitchen, so he resorts to the last place that he hasnt checked yet. 

Once he enters the bedroom, the sight of his lovers huddled together on the bed makes his heart swell in genuine happiness and warmth. He can't help the smile on his face as he approaches them, seeing that you're holding unto Kenma tightly. 

Quickly and quietly Kuroo then changed into a much more comfier clothes. His previous outfit reeked of sweat and he didn't want his lovers to be waking up into something as unattractive as that. So he opted to take a very quick shower, put on clean and fresher clothes, and then went to sit on his shared bed with his lovers.

Just as the older male sat, you stirred awake and then yawned. Alarmed, Kuroo stayed still, hoping that you won't wake up. Unfortunately, your eyes gradually fluttered open and landed on Kuroo's lean form.

"... Tetsurou." The way you said his name with that adorable smile on your face made Kuroo's heart race snd his stomach go crazy. You pull away from Kenma's hold and faced your other boyfriend, "Did you just arrive?"

"Mm, I did, babe." Kuroo goes under the covers of the bed as well, his arms immediately latching unto your figure once he's close enough. He pulls you into him, hid face burying unto your neck. "I missed you so much, [name]," he voices out his thoughts tiredly.

You stay quiet, only humming and letting Kuroo hug you. You wrapped your arms around him as well and rubbed his back in comfort, and then eventually going up to pull the hair behind his head slightly.

And upon the absence of your body into him, Kenma wakes up with an alarmed expression on his face. Though it melts once he sees that in front of him is [name] with Kuroo. 

"Kuroo, you're home," Kenma points out, giving away the fact that he's awake already. He nears to the two, back hugging you in the process.

"Hey, babe," Kuroo greets casually, raising his head from where it was buried on your neck just now. 

"Have you eaten, Tetsurou?" You asked in realization that it's already night time, and your stomach hasn't been filled ever since lunch time which was hours ago already.

"The last time I ate was three hours ago, before I left Uni to go back here," Kuroo answers after yawning. He closes his eyes, but doesn't let himself sleep to stay awake with his two lovers.

You shifted from your spot, trying to get up. However, two pairs of arms tied you down from where you lay. "I need to get up," you tell the two males beside you, "I'm hungry and the last time I ate was more than three hours ago already."

Sensing your determination only from your tone of voice, Kenma knows that there's no stopping you. And, he himself is quite hungry as well. He removes his arms around you, pulling back. "I think we still have some leftover pizza from last night."

"I'll just reheat some leftovers," you informed them, already sitting up. 

You glance at Kuroo, seeing that his eyes haven't opened ever since he closed them just a minute ago. You then got up, doing your best to not wake Kuroo up because he did deserve to rest.

"I'll call you when I'm done, be back in a minute," you call over your shoulder as you left the room.

Kenma doesn't make any movements to follow after you. He opts to stay, so that he could cuddle up with Kuroo instead but he wouldn't admit that out loud. He scoots closer to the bedhead, and makes himself the one being spooned.

Kuroo slips his arms around the smaller male's body almost automatically, and Kenma doesn't complain as he leans unto Kuroo even more.

For the second time, Kenma closes his eyes to get some rest. Or at least, until you call him to eat later on. For now, he'll just savor the moment with Kuroo wherein he's in a state of being at peace and calm and not lively and teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old works that are actually kinda decent.


End file.
